Warriors - Awaken
by Dr Frostbite
Summary: When Mel jumps off a building in hope of taking her life, the next day she wakes up as a cat, and is taken in by the warriors, She becomes a apprentice of Forestclan. Foxpaw has always dreamed of being a true warrior. She wanted to be the best there was and let nobody stop her. But things change when she meets the mysterious Owlpaw.
1. ForestClan

**note: This**** is not a real chapter. It's for the next chapter which shall be interesting.**

* * *

**Plan for the Clan (OMG THAT RHYMED)**

Leader

Ashstar- Ashy grey tom with blue eyes.

Medicine Cat

Mudleaf- Muddy brown tom with green eyes. Apprentice: Mousepaw

Deputy

Nightwing- Night black she-cat with yellow eyes, she has a scar on the right side of her face that starts under her eye and ends below her chin. Apprentice: Whitepaw

Warriors (oldest to youngest)

Shadowblaze- Sleek black tom with Blazing red eyes. Apprentice: Snowpaw

Littlestream- Light orange tabby tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Robinpaw

Cougarheart- Tom with a cougar like pelt and blue eyes. Apprentice: Owlpaw

Icefall- Solid grey she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Smallpaw

Moonshade- White she cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Foxpaw

Sunpelt- Bright orange-yellow she-cat with green eyes.

Jayflight- Blue-black tom with red eyes.

Redfur- Red-brown she cat with blue eyes.

Apprentices (oldest to youngest)

Smallpaw- dark brown-black tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Snowpaw- Snow white she-cat with green eyes

Robinpaw- Black and white tom with yellow eyes.

Whitepaw- Bright-white tom with ice blue eyes.

Mousepaw- Mousey-brown tom with yellow eyes.

Foxpaw- Bright red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Owlpaw- A light brown tabby she cat with forest green eyes.

Queens

Maplesong- Maple-colored she-cat with red eyes

Elders

Pineclaw- light red tom with blue eyes

Lionleap- Pale ginger tom with yellow eye

Redfoot- A red-brown tortoiseshell tom with red fur on his foot, he has red eyes.

* * *

**Another note: Shadow blaze currently had a apprentice, Jayflight, but Jayflight has currently move up to warrior status.**


	2. Prolouge

I ran up the stairs until I reached the top of the roof. I made my way to the edge and stared down at the city under moonlight.

_well, this is it... _I thought. I looked down. A long way to go... I looked behind me. Nobody was here. Yet. If I was going to do this I had to do it now.

I look forward once more, and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes.

And jumped.


	3. Chapter 1

_Everything was black_

* * *

The next thing I remember was the voices.

"Is she alive?

"I think she is waking up!"

Slowly my eyes open to a slightly out of place, surprise. There stood two cats, now backing away from me, One looked slightly older with a grey pelt and Icy blue eyes. The other that looked lightly smaller than the first one had a sandy-yellow pelt and green eyes.

This may not sound so weird but the this thing was the cats were huge. And i don't mean like fat cats, I meant they were as huge as lions, probably even bigger. Matter a fact, the cats seemed to reach around the height that human could get as adults, definitely bigger than me. Then I notice that everything seemed larger than normal... Is this some sort of weird dream?

"Are you okay?"

I froze. It was the same voice I heard earlier, and that voice came out of the sandy cat's mouth-mullet-thing. Now I knew I must be hallucinating, or dreaming or something. If I did not die from falling from such a building, my head had to be messed up for sure.

"Hello? Mel? Are you okay?" The grey cat asked me.

I looked at her. She looked so familiar. Then I noticed that she reminded me of my old cat Icy. She looked a lot like her actually. Then I finally noticed that she was Icy. Maybe that's why she knew my name? I don't know. This is probably just a hallucination from a severe head concussion I received from jumping off an abandon office building.

"Do you think she's deaf?" Sand-pelt asked the Icy-replica.

"I highly doubt that Smallpaw." Icy told the younger cat (Who I guess is called Smallpaw... Cute name.)

I finally found my voice. "Wha... What happened?"

Icy looked at me. "Oh! You can speak!" I guess she could understand me like I could understand her.

I looked at her and repeated my question. "What happened?" Before Icy could reply, Smallpaw interrupted us with another question.

"Can you stand up?"

Good question. Could I stand? I did just fell like 20 stories to the hard ground. But if I could stand, there was only one way to know for sure. I pushed my hands against the ground, and lift my body away from the earth. Once on all fours, I try to stand up on my legs. Only for some reason, I could not get past all fours. I looked down and almost screamed. My hands were gone, replaced by two light brown paws. I behind them and noticed my feet were replace by hind paws as well. My clothes were gone too, replaced by light brown fur with darker brown strips.

Then the answer hit me. Nothing grew larger. I shrunk. I turned into a cat. I looked at Icy and Smallpaw. Even when I was "standing" they still towered over me. I was not a cat, I was a kitten. A kitten.

I kept repeating this in my head, but I don't think my now smaller brain was registering in.

"I think she's in shock Icefall." Smallpaw reported to Icy. Icefall?

I wanted to scream, but honestly I don't think that would help my situation. Instead I once again asked them the same thing.

"What happened to me?" I mewed, my voice was tiny. But they still were able to hear me.

"Well-" Smallpaw started only to be interrupted by Icy/Icefall.

"We can't explain now, it would be best if you come with us, night will be upon us soon." IcyFall told me.

Then I finally noticed that the sun was setting in the west. How long have I been out here?

"Are you going to join us?" Smallpaw asked me.

I figured I had no choice, I doubt I can unlock my apartment door without the key. I nodded my tiny head at them, letting them know that I will follow them. Then we... Trotted? Maybe that would be the best term. Any way, we trotted into the forest somewhat far from where I landed; it was practically untouched but any humans.

I remembered playing in there with friends when we were small, but we never went far, we were scared. I guess we were going farther than I ever would as a human. But now I was no longer a human. I was a helpless kitten with no idea what was going on, following two strays into unknown territory.

* * *

**Author's note: If I were to be honest, I liked how this chapter came out. It could be better, but I still like it.**

**Anyway I really enjoyed writing this and would really appreciate a review. You don't have to, but if you do, please try not to be negative. If there is something wrong like spelling/grammar errors then feel free to tell. But if you just don't like it then maybe you should leave. Also, if you notice how I labeled Icefall/Icy one time as Icyfall and Smallpaw as sand-pelt, yeah I did that on purpose, don't hate on me for it. Anyway thanks for reading! Bai! -Monster.**


	4. Chapter 2

Fowpaw was stalking a mouse, she had already locked focus on her target as she got into a hunting position, quietly she crept towards her prey, but before she could pounce there was a large yowl coming from the camp. The prey got away. "I'll get you next time" Foxpaw muttered. Then from the corner she heard Moonshade emerge from the bushes. "Did you hear that?" she asked her apprentice. Before Foxpaw could answer Moonshade was already heading back to the camp. _I guess we're going back now. _Foxpaw thought, following her mentor.

When they arrived to the camp there was a crowd of cats out. Most looked angered. Foxpaw made her way to the front of the crowd and saw a strange surprise. In the middle of the crowd, Icefall and Smallpaw were looking as if they were protecting something. By the looks of it, they were protecting a kit, around 6 moons. Nightwing was there too. She did not look happy. She never looked happy actually, now she seemed _angry_.

"What is _wrong_ with you Icefall? She could be a _spy._" The deputy hissed at the warrior.

"That's impossible Nightwing." Smallpaw argued.

"How do you know, you're just an apprentice."

"Nightwing-" Icefall started. But Nightwing interrupted.

"And _you_. Of course you fell for their trick." Nightwing spat at the warrior. "You-"

_"ENOUGH." _A deep voice boomed.

Foxpaw turned to see Ashstar making his way through the crowd, with Mudleaf behind the leader's tail. The leader got between the Nightwing and the others. Nightwing thought this would help in her favor.

"Thank starclan. Ashstar-" Nightwing began.

"You are dismissed Nightwing." Ashstar told Nightwing.

"But-"

"Now."

A low growl escaped from the deputy's throat as she stalked her way next to Redfur to see the outcome. Ashstar faced Icefall and Smallpaw.

"Thank you two for escorting this one to us. You may be dismissed."

Foxpaw's fur stood on end. He _told_ them to bring her here? But _why_? Foxpaw could tell that Smallpaw wanted to stay but she knew that was not the wisest choice. So she sat next to Foxpaw.

"What's going on?" Foxpaw asked Smallpaw.

"It's a long story." Smallpaw told her.

The kit was now by herself, exposed to the leader and Medicine Cat. Mudleaf studied her. Then he nodded. "She is the one." He told the leader. The kit looked scared. Mudleaf went back to the medicine cat's den and everyone was quiet. _The one? What does he mean? _ Foxpaw wondered.

Ashstar looked at the kit. "You… You are not from here, now are you?" He asked her. The kit nodded. Foxpaw was able to finally get a good view since it was just Ashstar and her. The kit was a light brown tabby with forest green eyes. She was at a lost for words obviously. She nodded at the leader.

Ashstar nodded. "Today you have been chosen. You have been chosen from our ancestors and they wish you to join us. This is a rare opportunity. Will you take it? Will you join the clan?" He asked her.

The kit looked like she just swallowed a mouthful of mouse bile. The poor thing had no idea what she was getting into. She thought about it and finally made her decision.

"Yes." She said. She tried to sound bold but she could not prevent the pure terror she was truly feeling from leaking into her voice. Ashstar nodded.

Ashstar continued. "Before anything else, you have to make a promise. DO you promise to put this clan before you? Do you promise to defend it with all your strength? If you think you cannot, you should turn back now and never speak of this place."

"I-I promise" She said.

"Then you shall be given a new name as a member of our clan. From this day forth, you shall be known as Owlpaw. You will be mentored by the warrior Cougarheart." Ashstar nodded towards the warrior then continues to speak. "He will be your guide to our ways of survival. He will teach you to hunt, fight and defend yourself. You will listen to him when he gives you and instruction." He paused. Letting the words sink in."

Owlpaw nodded. "G-go on." She said.

"I am the leader of this clan. You are to refer to me as Ashstar."

Owlpaw nodded. "Okay."

Foxpaw watched as Ashstar made his way out of the crowd and climbed up the gathering tree when he sits when the clan has meetings. He started to speak to the clan.

"Then from this day forth, everyone will see this young kit as Owlpaw, apprentice of Forestclan. All of you are too return to what you were doing before all of the commotion."  
He climbed down the tree as everyone went back to their previous activities. Foxpaw watched as Ashstar spoke to Smallpaw, and then Cougarheart, and finally Owlpaw.

Smallpaw trotted over to Foxpaw. "Come with me. We're going to give Owlpaw a tour around camp."

* * *

** Note: I know this may have been different from the last chapter but it is suppose to be like this because it it from Foxpaw's perspective (She is a main character, surprise!) And since she is a warrior, the way this was written was the same for other warriors. A third point perspective. There will still be chapters from Mel's (Now Owlpaw) perspective, and yes it well be in first person. I just wanted to do this too. And yes I have decided to do Forestclan. There will be another clan called Lakeclan. (Suggested by u/5001557/Lostsurviver Thank you)**

**The plan is to have this story in two perspectives, One from a twoleg now cat, and the other is a pure warrior. Thank you guys for reading, hope you like this chapter, if not please don't be negative, this is my story I will do what I want to do with it. Thank you, bye!**

**~Monster**


End file.
